At present, in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, after receiving a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) by using a downlink subframe, user equipment (UE) needs to send, in an uplink subframe, hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) feedback information for the PDSCH. The HARQ feedback information includes ACK (Acknowledgement, acknowledgement)/NACK (negative acknowledgement) information, or further includes DTX (discontinuous transmission) information, where an ACK indicates that the PDSCH is received correctly, an NACK indicates that the PDSCH is received incorrectly, and the DTX indicates that the PDSCH is not received. The HARQ feedback information is fed back according to fixed HARQ timing, that is, a sending interval between the PDSCH and the HARQ feedback information is predefined. According to a HARQ timing relationship, a system reserves, in a corresponding uplink subframe, a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) resource region for sending the HARQ feedback information. At a time for sending the HARQ feedback information, if no physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) needs to be sent, the HARQ feedback information is carried on the PUCCH and sent.
In an LTE TDD system, an uplink-downlink configuration used by legacy UE is configured in a semi-static manner, and the configuration changes once every 640 milliseconds (ms) at least; an uplink-downlink configuration of later-released UE may change dynamically, and for example, the uplink-downlink configuration changes once every 10 ms to 40 ms.
In a TDD system, different HARQ timing is defined for different uplink-downlink configurations, and a PUCCH resource region is determined according to the HARQ timing. For a system compatible with legacy UEs and later-released UEs, when different uplink-downlink configurations are used for the legacy UE and the later-released UE, an issue how a PUCCH resource region is assigned to the later-released UE is not resolved in the prior art.